A source of mouth disease and systemic infection spread is the lack of a toothbrush holder in hotels and hospitals. While disposable toothbrush holders have been used in the past, they have not solved the problem of accidental tipping of the toothbrush onto the support for the toothbrush holder. Furthermore, a unique place for advertising or instructions to hotel guests can be on the toothbrush holder since it is sure to be seem by guests.